STEP KYUNGSOO
by jalilfunny
Summary: Sungguh keluarga kecil yang romantis, nikah di usia muda ternyata bukanlah hal yang tergesa-gesa, tapi itu lebih baik di banding pacaran yang kelewat batas. Dijodohkan bukanlah hal yang terlihat jadul, tapi itu adalah mungkin memang sudah jalan yang ditetapkan Tuhan pada kita semua. INGAT—- Cinta adalah TAKDIR, dan Nikah adalah NASIB.


jalilfunny

Present

OneShot

tittle : STEP Kyungsoo

Genre : Fluff, Yaoi

OneShot

DISCLAIMER: JANGAN PLAGIAT DAN COPY + PASTE

Cast : Kim Junmyeon (Suho EXO), Do Kyungsoo

—–

* * *

Disuatu rumah kecil yang tak terlalu banyak penghuninya, terdapat sebuah keluarga kecil juga didalam. Kyungsoo, sang ibu, dan sang ayah yang hidup sederhana dirumah kecil itu.

Meski seadanya dan sederhana namun mereka selalu bersyukur atas nikmat kuasa yang telah diberikan. Bertahan dan terus bekerja keras, itulah kunci kesuksesan mereka menjalani hidup yang lumayan berat.

suatu ketika, Kyungsoo telah memasuki masa dewasa yang sudah sekitar berumur 21 tahun, sang ayah dan sang ibu ingin melihat anaknya bahagia, itulah yang memang diharapkan orangtua pada anaknya. Menurut beliau berdua, Kyungsoo sudah cukup membantu mereka untuk bekerja dan mengurus semuanya, entah itu dari bertani sampai membantu ibu berjualan dipasar. itu semua Kyungsoo lakukan sejak ia masih kecil.

Dan sekarang ayah dan ibu ingin sekali melihat Kyungsoo bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai, namun itu semua tak mudah menurut Kyungsoo. Bayangkan saja sejak kecil hanya dirumah dan membantu orangtua, jadi siapa yang mengenal sosok Kyungsoo saat ini di desa, mungkin yang kenal hanyalah jalan setapak yang selalu ia lewati saat ingin bertani atau jalanan pasar saja.

Tak mudah memang untuk Kyungsoo mengakrabkan diri pada sekitar, karena sifatnya yang pemalu membuat dirinya tak pandai berinteraksi.

Pada saat sore hari, Kyungsoo duduk disebuah Kursi kayu didepan rumah. Terlihat beberapa orang menghampirinya, sekitar tiga orang. Terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan 1 perempuan.

"Permisi, bisa saya bertemu dengan ibu Yoon?", seorang perempuan lanjut usia, sekarang beliau tengah bertanya pada Kyungsoo tentang ibu Yoon, itu adalah nama ibu nya Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya sebentar, akan ku panggilkan ibuku. Mari masuk dulu kedalam.", Jawab Kyungsoo yang segera mengantar tamu keluarga kecil itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sepertinya orang kota, pikir Kyungsoo. Karena terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang sangat modis dan mahal sepertinya.

"Ibu—! ada Tamu, katanya mau bertemu dengan ibu." Sahut Kyungsoo ketika masuk kedalam dan mempersilahkan tamu itu menunggu di ruang tengah sambil duduk di sofa.

Dengan bergegas, sang ibu keluar dan turut memenuhi ruang tamu saat ini.

"Oh ya ampun, Nyonya Hyo. Apa kabar? sudah lama tak jumpa." seolah kenal, Nyonya Yoon, ibu dari Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat akrab dengan tamu yang berkunjung. "Halo tuan Eun, kalian makin serasi saja." Lanjut nyonya Yoon yang menghampiri seorang bapak yang sepertinya suami dari nyonya yang bernama Hyo.

"tadi yang sedang duduk, apa itu Kyungsoo si Kecil. Tampan sekali dan sudah besar. lalu kemana suamimu?" Tanya nyonya Hyo.

"iya dia anakku, Kyungsoo. suamiku masih bertani sore ini, katanya mau santai di bilik sana. Oh iya kalian ada apa datang kemari. Dan siapa pria tampan yang bersama kalian ini.?", Nyonya Yoon semakin antusias menyambut tamu. pikir Kyungsoo bahwa yang bertamu adalah saudara ibunya, tapi tak mungkin karena ibunya tak pernah cerita soal itu padanya.

Kyungsoo saat ini hanya terdiam di balik tembok sambil mengintip dan mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan para tamunya, seolah penasaran Kyungsoo selalu memandang kearah pria yang masih terduduk sambil tersenyum.

Siapa dia? Kyungsoo pun tak tau, masih muda serta wajahnya tampan dan belum pernah Kyungsoo melihat wajah setampan itu di desa ini. Tuan Eun dan Nyonya Hyo, Kyungsoo sudah kenal karena ibunya selalu mengobrol dengan mereka. Tapi, kenapa pria yang dimaksud Kyungsoo sekarang masih saja terdiam dan hanya tersenyum. itu terlalu sopan atau memang dia bingung.

"Kyungsoo! sini, Nyonya Hyo mau bertemu denganmu."

Sang ibu memanggil Kyungsoo, yang tadinya terdiam langsung berubah berjalan menuju ruang tengah, itulah yang Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang.

"iya bu." Kyungsoo langsung mematung di samping sang ibu yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Wah, ini dia. Pasti kamu Kyungsoo 'kan? Masih ingat dengan tante tidak hm?", Nyonya Hyo berucap demikian pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, Sumpah Kyungsoo bingung saat ini. ia berusaha mengingat namun siapa tante Hyo ini ?

"Maaf. pasti dia lupa. Karena dulu dia masih sangat kecil dan belum terlalu cepat mengingat.", sambung Nyonya Yoon yang tersenyum pada orang yang bertanya tadi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya, seolah merasa heran dengan keadaan sekarang. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak kenal dengan tamu yang datang sekarang.

"Oh iya, kenalkan. ini anakku, namanya Kim Jun Myeon. putra tunggal aku dan suamiku.", Nyonya Hyo segera mengganti topik dan sekarang ia mulai mengenalkan anaknya yang bernama Junmyeon itu yang sudari tadi hanya tersenyum dengan keadaan diam.

Kyungsoo segera memandang kearah putra nyonya Hyo itu. Oh ternyata dia adalah anak dari pasangan tuan Eun dan Nyonya Hyo, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah basa basi lagi. Lebih baik masuk dalam intinya saja ya. bahwa kedatangan kami kesini untuk melamar anak Nyonya Yoon, yaitu Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasih Junmyeon anak kami." , Tuan Eun langsung berucap, Nyonya Yoon agak terkaget, dan Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"apa?! apa benar itu?", tanya Nyonya Yoon untuk memastikan apa itu benar .

"iya, kami berdua memang sudah rencanakan ini semua sejak lama. Dan anak kami pun setuju.", Lanjut nyonya Hyo yang memastikan.

"Apa benar itu nak?" tanya Nyonya Yoon lagi pada Junmyeon.

"Iya tante, aku bersedia menjadi suami anak tante.", Jawab Junmyeon singkat dengan suara beratnya.

Kyungsoo saat ini hanya terdiam, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Tapi, Kyungsoo melihat wajah sang ibu sepertinya sangat senang ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang mau menikahi dirinya. "Memang itulah yang di inginkan beliau." , Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tidak ada pacaran dan hanya saling mengenal satu sama lain itu sudah cukup, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon telah melakukan janji suci di atas pelaminan saat ini.

Tamu undangan bersorak bahagia melihat kedua mempelai, tak terkecuali orangtua mereka yang ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya saat ini telah menikah di usia yang walau masih terbilang muda.

Malam harinya, saat itu malam pertama bagi Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

Satu atap bersama dan telah mereka huni sebuah rumah yang mewah dan luas serta nyaman untuk dipandang ataupun ditempati.

Tak kira-kira keluarga Junmyeon membelikan rumah itu untuk anaknya dan kekasihnya saat ini agar mereka berdua nyaman berumah tangga.

Malam itu…

Junmyeon memeluk Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang sambil memainkan jarinya, Junmyeon merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sangat takut saat ini, terlihat dari getaran yang Kyungsoo hasilkan dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Tidak usah takut Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan membuatmu tergesah-gesah." Junmyeon mulai membisiki Kyungsoo pelan. seolah ia tau dan sudah sangat memahami sifat Kyungsoo yang masih canggung padanya.

Pada akhirnya Junmyeon melepas pelukan itu dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sudah bertabur mawar merah dan wangi-wangian sedap menyeruak menusuk penciumannya atau pun Kyungsoo.

Badan Kyungsoo kembali rilex ketika pria atau suaminya itu melepas pelukannya, Kyungsoo menengok dan melihat Junmyeon yang sepertinya sudah menutup mata. Masih terbalut baju pengantin Junmyeon sekarang, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu mengganti pakaian.

Malam ini Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar pengantin untuk menuju dapur, membuat teh hangat dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Membawanya kembali masuk kekamar pengantin. Kyungsoo melihat Junmyeon yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil menunduk dipinggir kasur saat ini.

"ini teh hangat untukmu. Junmyeon."

Junmyeon langsung menengok kesumber suara lembut itu berasal dari ambang pintu, sungguh hangat hatinya sekarang melihat sang kekasih membuatkan teh hangat untuknya.

Kyungsoo mendekat…

Mengambil gagang cangkir yang bengkok dan memasukkan jari telunjuk untuk mempermudah dirinya untuk meminum teh, itulah yang Junmyeon lakukan sekarang.

Kyungsoo mulai meletakkan nampan yang ia peggang di atas meja, dan kemudian ia menemani sang suami yang tengah nikmat menyeruput teh hangat buatannya sambil ikut duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Terimakasih. Ternyata kau sudah tau caranya menjadi kekasih yang baik.", ujar Junmyeon yang tersenyum lurus memandang kedepan.

Kyungsoo saat ini mulai menunduk dan masih agak gurogi , tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketika aura Junmyeon memasuki tubuhnya.

"Tidak juga, Hanya saja aku sering melihat ibuku berbuat demikian untuk ayahku ketika beliau sudah lelah sehabis bekerja.", jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya.

Junmyeon mulai tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Kyungsoo walau dari samping, ia mulai mengelus tengkuk Kyungsoo dan orang yang bersangkutan masih terus menunduk serta agak gemetar.

"Yasudah, jika kau mau tidur, tidurlah di ranjang ini bersamaku. Aku ingin mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu.", Junmyeon mulai memberikan cangkir yang ia peggang itu secara perlahan pada sang kekasih. Kyungsoo juga tak menolak, ia segera mengambil cangkir itu dan meletakkannya di atas nampan kembali.

Junmyeon segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Di dalam kamar juga sudah ada ruang kamar mandi tersendiri.

Seolah juga kelelahan akibat keberlangsungan pesta pernikahan, Kyungsoo segera merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur sebari menghela nafas lega.

Kyungsoo tidur di sisi ranjang dan akan membiarkan suaminya nanti untuk tidur di sisi ranjang disebelahnya, satu tempat tidur berdua sepertinya tak masalah untuk Kyungsoo. Karena mereka sudah berstatus Keluarga (sepasang kekasih yang sah).

ingin memejamkan mata rasanya, tapi tak bisa. Belum terlelap namun sudah lelah. Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang, ia hanya bolak-balik diatas ranjang seperti tak nyaman tertidur.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Kyungsoo dengan posisi itu, namun masih belum juga tertidur.

Sampai akhirnya pintu kamar mandi berdenyit, Junmyeon sudah selesai mandi rupanya.

Kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo pas menatap Junmyeon yang hanya mengenakan handuk dari pinggul hingga lutut kaki, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Junmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan demikian.

Dengan spontanitas Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya seolah ia sedang tidur. Maka dari itu Junmyeon menganggap Kyungsoo sudah tertidur, ia segera menghadap ke lemari untuk mengambil pitama untuk dikenakan saat tidur.

Tanpa ragu Junmyeon membuka balutan handuk, pada saat itu Kyungsoo tak sengaja mengintip dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Bayangkan saja tubuh Junmyeon full terlihat oleh Kyungsoo di bagian belakang.

Kyungsoo bingung harus bagaimana, sampai akhirnya ia menutup matanya kembali dan menunggu sampai Junmyeon selesai berpakaian.

kemudian….

Genjotan kasur mulai terasa oleh Kyungsoo beberapa menit kemudian, nyatanya Junmyeon sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo saat ini.

Junmyeon mulai tertidur dan Kyungsoo masih saja belum masuk kealam mimpi, tapi setidaknya ia lega karena sang suami sudah tertidur.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mulai kembali memejamkan mata guna berusaha untuk tertidur, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai tertidur lelap di sebelah Junmyeon.

Malam pertama mereka cukup membuat Kyungsoo terguncang karena melihat Tubuh Junmyeon, sebenarnya itu tak masalah lagi karena memang mereka tak perlu menutupi itu lagi karena sudah berumah tangga. benar 'kan—, Seharusnya.

"Kau ingin kemana? Sebaiknya sarapan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu di meja." Pagi itu Kyungsoo melihat sang suami yang berpakaian rapi dan menjinjing koper yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

Junmyeon tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum, tak disangka Junmyeon mulai menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah.

Diruang tengah sudah ada hidangan yang sudah di siapkan Kyungsoo sebagai sarapan. ada Roti, selai, serta Keju.

"Ayo sarapan bersamaku.", Ucap Junmyeon dan segera mendudukan tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan dirinya bersebelahan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Junmyeon segera mengambil dua potong roti, tapi kedua roti itu direbut oleh Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Biar aku saja yang siapkan." ujar Kyungsoo yang segera mengoleskan selai, keju dan membuat roti sandwich dari roti yang tadi ia rampas dari sang suami.

Junmyeon tersenyum, ia melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang masih canggung padanya. Ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kekasih yang baik, tapi entah apa yang di mau oleh Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya itu masih menjadi tanda tanya bagi Junmyeon.

"Ini untukmu."

"Terimakasih, sayang.", Junmyeon mulai memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan sayang.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Junmyeon, dan Junmyeon hanya tersenyum lebar atas itu.

Kyungsoo mulai kembali mengambil dua potong roti yang ada di atas meja, mengoleskan selai ke alas roti tanpa menambah keju.

"Kau tidak pakai keju?", Tanya Junmyeon setelah ia menyantap satu gigitan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berucap .. "Aku tidak terlalu suka keju, rasanya aneh." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Tentu saja rasanya aneh, rasa keju yang asin dan agak anta itu tidak pernah Kyungsoo rasakan sebelumnya saat tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya di desa.

"rasanya tidak aneh, jika kau menambahkan susu. Lalu, kenapa kau sediakan keju untukku?"

"aku tau itu seperti film diTV, biasanya orang kaya sepertimu suka sarapan seperti ini di kota. Bukan malah sarapan ubi rebus macam aku saat di kampung." Jawab Kyungsoo yang menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya setelah itu.

Junmyeon kali ini senyum menyeringai seolah ia tak suka dengan jawaban Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Mulai besok aku mau sarapan ubi rebus, dan aku tidak mau ada roti, selai, serta keju di meja ini lagi. Kau mengerti!", suara berat Junmyeon membuat Kyungsoo agak tersentak kaget.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah itu Junmyeon mulai melahab habis roti sarapan nya dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah, Kyungsoo membuntutinya dari belakang.

Merogoh sebuah kunci di kantung celana dan memasukkan kunci mobil itu kelubangnya, pintu mobil segera terbuka dan Junmyeon masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan luar jendela mobil pada sang suami.

"Ah! iya aku lupa.", Junmyeon kembali keluar dari mobil dan menghadap kearah kekasihnya (Kyungsoo).

"Kau lupa apa?", tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Terus mendekat, dan sampai beberapa jarak. Junmyeon segera memeggang tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya lebih dekat, Junmyeon mulai mencium kening Kyungsoo. Romantis.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, aku ingin ke kantor ayah, dan sementara akan kerja disana dulu." Junmyeon kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung. Ia tau karena kekasihnya itu pasti kaget saat ini, tapi itu ciuman pertamanya untuk sang kekasih tanda ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati. Jun—–Myeon." Ucap Kyungsoo agak terbata sambil melambaikan tangan untuk sang suami.

Junmyeon mulai mengendarai mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari gerbang yang sudah terbuka, kemudian setelah sang suami keluar melewati gerbang dengan mobil, Kyungsoo mulai menutup gerbangnya kembali.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo sedang berada dikamar mandi, ia melihat cucian sudah menumpuk.

Ia mulai agak berlutut dan menarik kursi pendek yang tak jauh dari arahnya, dengan posisi seperti itu Kyungsoo mulai menghidupkan keran air dan mengambil tiga buah ember. Ia mulai mencuci saat ini, untuk seorang Kyungsoo mencuci bukanlah hal yang beru, karena saat di desa ia sudah sering mencuci pakaiannya dan bahkan pakaian orangtuanya semuanya ia cuci dengan kedua tangannya yang mahir.

Disaat bersamaan sang suami sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah, Junmyeon mulai masuk ke dalam dan merenggangkan dasi yang ia kenakan agar lebih mudah mengatur nafas.

"Sayang—" Junmyeon mulai menyahut dan mencari sang kekasih ke dalam kamar. Namun saat ia sampai di kamar, yang ia cari tak ada.

Junmyeon mulai mencari ketempat lain yaitu ruang tengah, tapi saat sampai di sana masih saja ia belum menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang—- kau dimana?" ulang Junmyeon dengan nada yang lumayan keras. namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

~Dreett~ [SUARA GESEKAN]

Suara gesekan kecil terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi dekat ruang tamu, Junmyeon mulai menghampiri kamar mandi itu dengan cepat.

"Oh Junmyeon! kau sudah pulang." Kyungsoo terkejut ketika sang suami dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat dirinya sedang mencuci.

"Kyungsoo—- apa yang kau lakukan hm?", Junmyeon sangat terlonjak kaget ketika melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mencuci.

"Aku sedang mencuci, pakaian sudah menumpuk." Jawab Kyungsoo yang segera mencuci tangannya agar bersih dari deterjen dan berdiri dari duduknya menghadap sang suami.

"kau 'kan bisa menaruh semuanya cucian itu di tempat laundry pencucian, ada dua blok dari rumah kita, sayang…" ucap Junmyeon agak mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tapi—- aku hanya ingin mencuci, apa salah? Dan uang laundry nya bisa kita tabung." jawab Kyungsoo sambil merunduk karena takut. Ia menganggap bahwa Junmyeon sedang marah saat ini padanya.

Junmyeon yang mendengar jawaban sang kekasih langsung terdiam meringis dan terus mamandang dengan takjub ke arah Kyungsoo, "Apakah masih ada seseorang yang menakjubkan sepertimu di dunia ini, Kyungsoo. Aku sama sekali tidak kecewa di jodohkan denganmu oleh orangtua ku, dan malah aku sangat bersyukur dan menerima ini semua.", Junmyeon dengan kesadaran yang sempurna berucap demikian, Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan.

Junmyeon langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, sang kekasih, dan serasa tak ingin melepasnya.

hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Junmyeon mulai kembali melepas pelukan itu perlahan, Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke arahnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo nampak jelas di hadapan Junmyeon saat ini. Ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan perlahan mendekati bibir Kyungsoo. Junmyeon mulai mendaratkan bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya itu, perlahan ia pun melumat dengan lembut.

Junmyeon sangat merasakan bibir empuk Kyungsoo saat ini, Kyungsoo pun tak menolak dan sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia hanya menerima perlawanan Junmyeon yang terus mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sungguh keluarga kecil yang romantis, nikah di usia muda ternyata bukanlah hal yang tergesa-gesa, tapi itu lebih baik di banding pacaran yang kelewat batas. Dijodohkan bukanlah hal yang terlihat jadul, tapi itu adalah mungkin memang sudah jalan yang ditetapkan Tuhan pada kita semua. INGAT—- Cinta adalah TAKDIR, dan Nikah adalah NASIB.


End file.
